Melt the frozen heart
by sentaicouples05
Summary: Kagura's heart was frozen by the Ice Shadow. Her attitude had change. Will Hikari and his friends defeat the monster before too late?


"Good morning!" Right said.

"Good morning!" Mio and Tokatti smiled.

"Good morning!" Wagon and Akira looked up.

"Hey, where is Kagura and Hikari?" Right asked as he scratched his head.

"They went jogging this morning with each other." Mio answered.

"Eh? They went jogging together!" Right and Tokatti shocked by the answer.

"Uh…hm. Is there anything wrong?" Mio questioned.

"No! No! No! No! No!" they both do the wave and answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah! The air is so fresh!" Kagura exclaimed, "Now I know why you like jogging in the morning."

"So you do mind jogging like this every morning with me?" Hikari blushed and asked.

"No, not really." Kagura smiled, Hikari smiled back.

_Beep! Beep!_

Hikari picked up the call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hikari, Kagura! Shadow Line had attack the next station. We need you there!" Right screamed.

"Got it. We are on our way." Hikari replied as he turned off the cellphone. They both nodded to each other and startec running faster.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Stop there! Shadow Line." Mio pointed.

"So this is Toqger. Nice to meet you. My name is Ice Shadow. But I have no time to play with you. Kuros!" Ice Shadow yelled.

"Toq Change." They shouted.

_Please stay behind the white line!_

_TOQ Ichigou !_

_TOQ Nigou !_

_TOQ Sangou !_

_TOQ Yongou !_

_TOQ Gogou !_

_TOQ Rikogou !_

''Release Imagination. Ressha Sentai Toqger.''

They fought furiously.

''I should shoot one of them. Maybe the green one." Ice Shadow smirked. He pointed the gun straight at Hikari.

Luckily, Kagura noticed as she ran toward Hikari and pushed him out.

"HIKARI!" she yelled as she pushed him out. Everyone was shocked, especially Hikari.

"KAGURA!" they yelled at they ran towrd her, as she fell down.

"Hmm. Want to protect your boyfriend. Too bad! You got it." Ice Shadow evilly laughed.

"Ice Shadow! How dare you?" Hikari angrily shouted as he fought with the monster, "I won't forgive you hurting Kagura."

"Wait! Wait! Instead of hitting me why don't you bring her back and warm her up? Before her heart got freeze." Ice Shadow smirked and he disappeared.

"Come back, here! You, cower. I am not finished with you." Hikari madly yelled.

"Hikari! Calm down. It is no use to yell, let take Kagura back and warm her up as best as we can." Mio said, touching his shoulder. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Hikari quickly carried Kagura back to the train.

As she wokeup, everyone was glad but her attitude was different than Kagura they used to know.

"Kagura, are you okay?" Wagon asked.

"I'm fine. C'mon aren't you suppose to prepare our lunch now, robot." Kagura sharply demanded.

"Uh, Okay." Wagon scaredly replied.

"Kagura, why did you say that? Wagon is not a robot. She is our friend." Mio said.

"Whatever, Short Hair." Kagura said as she walked back to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Right asked.

"Maybe it is because of the Ice Shadow's bullet. Remember he said her heart would be freeze." Akira reminded.

"We must defeat him fast, so Kagura could get back to normal." Hikari said as he clunched his fist together. Then he noticed everyone was looking at him and giggled.

"What?" he puzzled.

"Nothing." They said.

_Shadow Line! Shadow Line!_

"Let's go!" Right said.

"Wagon, Shaso could you take care of Kagura, please?" Mio said.

"Leave her to us!" Ticket said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Stop there, Ice Shadow. You will pay for what you done to Kagura." Hikari yelled.

"TOQ Change." They shouted.

_Please stay behind the white line._

They fought with the Shadow. They managed to defeat the monster and broke the smell.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, Kagura. Hikari was like a lava when you were hurt by the Ice Shadow." Right blurted.

"Yeah! He was very mad." Tokatti reported.

"No, I didn't." Hikari denied and blushed.

"Yeah, right. Then who was the one that said (Come back here. I'm not done with you yet!) huh?" Mio laughed.

"C'mon Hikari. Admit your feelings before you died." Akira joked. But Kagura wasn't listening. In fact, she wasn't even there. Kagura had went to bed already.

"Phew! Glad that she isn't here." Hikari relief.

"But one day you still have to tell her." Mio said.

"I know, but it will not be today." Hikari smirked.

The end!


End file.
